Akatsuki no hana
by Luka Tsukimi
Summary: Sakura, enlevée puis séquestrée par l'Akatsuki à la suite d'une mission ayant mal tournée, se croit perdue à jamais... Cependant, la fatalité de l'amour lui tombe dessus sans crier garde ! Deux ennemis peuvent-ils se transfomer en amants ? - DeiSaku -
1. Rivalité et Jalousie

**||- Auteur :** Luka Tsukimi.

**||- Titre :** Akatsuki no hana.

**||- Principal pairing :** DeiSaku (Deidara x Sakura).

**||- Rating : **M (R-18) : **/!\** Lemon **/!\**.

**||- Disclaimer : **Les acteurs de cette fanfic ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto... Les fans de Naruto pardonneront mon pauvre petit cerveau malade et dérangée pour avoir perverti la nature des personnages du manga qu'ils affectionnent... xD.

* * *

_**Chapitre I : Rivalité et Jalousie.**_

Des visages se tournaient sur son passage. Mais bien sûr elle ne les voyait pas. Cette jeune fille, dont la beauté, la grâce et la prestance éclipsait toute autre femme, marchait sereinement à travers les ruelles du village. Glissant à travers la foule, elle portait en elle l'impalpable dédain de celle qui sont certainement des plus belles femmes au monde, mais qui ne le savent pas. Son sourire, ses traits délicats et sa silhouette élancée l'apparentaient au portrait d'un ange, bien qu'il fut certain que les anges ne possédaient pas des cheveux roses semblables au siens. Le stéréotype aurait aussi voulu qu'elle eut les yeux bleus – elle les avait vert. Elle était donc un ange à sa manière, ce qui ne la rendait que plus belle encore.

Son regard se perdait au loin, ignorant les chuchotements des baladeurs lorsqu'elle croisait leur chemin. Ses pensées allaient et venaient dans son esprit, mélangeant passé, présent et futur. Elle ne pensait pas beaucoup à l'avenir. Le présent lui importait peut aussi. Le passé, quand à lui, restait sa plus belle façon de rêver, car elle y trouvait tous ceux qu'elle aimait : Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Tsunade... Et bien d'autres encore.

Toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait vu grandir au fil de ces dernières années lui avaient permis de devenir une kunoichi accomplie et redoutable. Elle en côtoyait toujours certaines, tandis que d'autres s'étaient retirées de son entourage. Comme tout cela était loin ! Le temps avait passé si vite qu'elle ne s'était encore jamais rendu compte à quel point ses proches – et elle-même – avaient grandi... Voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à fêter ses 19 ans dans à peine un mois. Cela faisait donc bientôt 6 ans que Sasuke avait quitté le village, et tout juste 2 ans que Naruto était reparti s'entraîner avec Jiraya en pays étranger. De son côté, en tant que disciple officielle de l'Hokage, elle avait été contrainte de rester à Konoha. D'ailleurs, Sakura brûlait d'une impatience non dissimulé à l'idée que son meilleur ami rentra pour son anniversaire. Il lui manquait tellement ! Quand à Sasuke... Bien qu'elle eu grand peine à l'admettre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'espérait plus son retour.

Au coin de la rue, elle aperçu Ino et Tamari qui marchait en sa direction. Lorsqu'elle croisa leur chemin, elles ne daignèrent même pas lui adresser un simple bonjour et se contentèrent de l'ignorer au mieux. Sakura avait eu vent de l'antipathie qu'elles nourrissaient à son égard. Tout du moins, elle n'en devinait pas la raison. En effet, depuis un peu plus d'une année, Sakura s'était éloignée, à son plus grand regret, de bon nombre de ses amis. A vrai dire, les seuls qu'elle fréquentait encore se trouvaient être Naruto – qui parti avec son sensei ne pouvait lui tenir compagnie – et Sai... Ce dernier ayant intégré l'ANBU, elle se retrouvait seule dans cet immense village...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura fut convoquée par l'Hokage, sous prétexte que cette dernière avait une annonce importante à lui faire. Il était donc à peine 9h00 du matin lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense bureau où travaillait Tsunade. Elle la salua avec tout le respect et toutes les bonnes manières qu'un ninja peut avoir envers son supérieur, et écouta d'une oreille attentive ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

**« - Sakura. Je dois te faire part d'une chose de la plus haute importance.**

**- Je vous écoute Tsunade-sama.**

**- Je sais que bientôt aura lieu ton anniversaire et je me réjouis à l'idée que tu fêtes tes 19 ans... Cependant, et crois-moi je suis navrée de devoir te demander pareille chose, je vais avoir besoin de tes services sous peu. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance dont il faut que je m'occupe et sincèrement, je ne vois pas autre personne que toi capable de la mener à bien. Elle concerne l'Akatsuki et est donc classée en catégorie de niveau S. Tu as déjà eu affaire à deux de ces membres par le passé et en a vaincu un... Je ne peux demander cela qu'à une personne de confiance et il me semble que tu es la mieux placée vu les circonstances. Mais malheureusement le temps presse et il faut que tu partes sur le champ.**

**- Vous voulez dire que je ne serais pas rentrée à temps pour voir Naruto ?**

**- C'est possible, oui. Mais si tu te montres assez compétente, alors cette affaire sera résolue en un rien de temps. Cependant, je te laisse le choix d'accepter ou non cette mission. »**

Sakura eu un vague moment d'hésitation... A la fois flattée que l'Hokage elle-même lui porte tant de confiance et d'estime, mais aussi craintive à l'idée de ne pas revoir son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre une quelconque décision dans l'immédiat. Néanmoins, après mûre réflexion, elle choisit de répondre aux attentes de sa supérieure en acceptant sa requête.

**« - Bien. Ton équipe sera constituée d'Ino et d'Hinata. Vous formez un trio parfait à vous trois : Tu as la force physique, Ino a de l'expérience en jutsu, et Hinata est passée maître dans l'espionnage. Il vous faudra les meilleurs atouts combinés pour atteindre votre but... **

**- Tsunade-sama... Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que je ne m'entends pas à merveille avec ces deux là. Elles me détestent corps et âme. Ca risque de finir en une tuerie générale si nous sommes ensembles ! Non pas que je manque de bonne volonté mais voilà bientôt 1 ans qu'elles ne m'adressent plus la parole.**

**- La mission passe avant les problèmes personnels. Tu le sais autant que moi. Apprenez à mettre vos différents de côté. J'aurais une discussion avec Ino et Hinata pour leur expliquer la chose... Tout ira bien Sakura. De plus, tu es classée en tant que chef de mission. Sache te faire respecter au mieux. Je crois en toi. »**

Ces paroles clôturèrent la discussion, et la jeune fille s'en retourna chez elle. L'idée qu'elle pu ne pas voir Naruto la tourmentait presque autant que le fait qu'elle du se retrouver dans la même équipe que ses deux anciennes amies. Mais à vrai dire, peut-être était-ce là une opportunité à saisir ! Avec un peu de chance elle aurait l'occasion de s'expliquer avec elle et de comprendre la raison de leur mépris. Il ne fallait pas songer au pire car elle savait bien que le tempérament impulsif et caractériel d'Ino pouvait l'entraîner à commettre de regrettables erreurs. Elle n'était pas aussi angoissée à l'idée de reparler avec Hinata. Bien que cette dernière ne lui adresse plus la parole non plus, elle avait une nature douce et généreuse. Cela jouerait certainement en sa faveur...

* * *

Le soir même, les trois jeunes filles avaient rendez-vous devant l'entrée sud du village. Sakura, une fois qu'elle eut préparé son sac de voyage, se dirigea donc vers le lieu indiqué, non sans crainte de devoir affronter ses deux anciennes coéquipières... Lorsqu'elle y parvint, Ino, Hinata mais aussi Tsunade s'y trouvaient déjà. Elle pu d'ailleurs tout de suite lire dans leur yeux le dégout que la blonde ressentait à l'idée qu'elles fussent dans la même équipe. Hinata, quand à elle, semblait plus gênée qu'autre chose. A l'approche de Sakura, le visage de cette dernière se teinta d'un hâle rouge écarlate qui en aurait déstabilisé plus d'un. Cependant, elle n'en teint pas compte, habitué à de telles réactions de sa part. S'approchant du groupe, ce fut Tsunade qui prit la parole

**« - Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes toutes réunies, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer le but de cette mission... Comme vous le savez, cela fait un certain temps que nous gardons l'œil sur les agissements de L'Akatsuki, et il se trouve qu'un de nos espions a récemment découverts leur repère. Ce n'est certainement pas le seul, mais il serait néanmoins fâcheux de passer outre une telle information. Ce pourquoi j'ai décidé d'envoyer une équipe de ninjas compétents sur le terrain. Vous devrez donc surveillez les membres de cette organisation criminelle de loin et de près dans la mesure du possible. Je ne tiens cependant pas à provoquer des pertes inutiles, ce pourquoi je vous recommande d'être prudentes... Sakura ?**

**- Oui Tsunade-sama ?**

**- Voici l'itinéraire à suivre pour atteindre le présumé repère. Il vous faudra 9h de route pour y parvenir. Pour le reste, il te suffi de suivre les indications en bas de cette carte.**

**- Bien. Nous ne vous décevrons pas Hokage-sama.**

**- Je l'espère bien... Cependant je vous en pris, évitez le combat. Ces hommes sont dangereux alors soyez vigilantes.**

**- Nous ferons attention. Au revoir.**

**- Au revoir Hokage-sama. »**

Sur ce, l'Hokage partie en direction de son bureau, laissant Sakura et ses deux compatriotes en tête à tête. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que leurs petits différents n'entraineraient pas de complication dans une mission aussi subtile que l'était celle-ci... Voyant qu'aucune des deux ne prendrait la parole, la jeune kunoichi enchaîna sur les propos de Tsunade.

**« - Bon. Nous partons dans l'immédiat. Nous pouvons parcourir la moitié du trajet avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. La formation d'équipe sera la suivante : Je prends la tête, Hinata à ma suite et Ino pour finir. Restons groupée pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. En route ! »**

Les trois jeunes femmes s'élancèrent donc à travers les arbres, se mouvant avec agilité sur les branches qui leurs servaient d'appuis. Elles progressaient avec grande facilité entre le feuillage, tandis que le soleil entamait sa descente à l'horizon... Le silence était pesant et la tension qui flottait dans l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus palpable. Aussi Sakura se demanda-t-elle s'il serait possible d'établir un quelconque contact avec ses équipières qui ne décrochaient pas mots. Ino semblait toujours emplit d'amertume et Hinata paraissait totalement indifférente à la situation. Ca s'annonçait mal. Tout du moins, le silence était préférable à une querelle, bien qu'une conversation amicale eue été la bienvenue. Le ciel commença lentement à s'obscurcir alors qu'elle entamait leur cinquième heure de marche. Sakura décida donc qu'il était temps de s'arrêter et d'installer le campement pour la nuit. Elle se stoppa net sur une branche, suivie d'Ino et d'Hinata.

**« - Bien. Nous avons fait le plus grand du chemin... Je propose que nous nous arrêtions pour dîner et dormir. L'endroit est assez à l'écart pour que l'on ne soit pas à découvert. Je vais chercher du bois pour faire du feu. Déplier les duvets et commencer à sortir la nourriture. »**

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un vague hochement de tête. Après quoi, elle partit à travers la forêt. Il ne lui serait pas difficile de trouver des brindilles assez sèches pour alimenter le feu de camp étant donner l'immensité de ce bois... Elle n'eut donc pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver l'objet de ses convoitises. Revenant sur ses pas, elle s'arrêta un instant à quelque foulée du lieu où elles s'étaient établies... Une conversation allait bon train entre ses deux congénères et elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre Ino prononcer son nom.

**« - Je me demande bien ce que je fais là ! Elle se croit vraiment tout permis celle-là ! Tu as vu la façon dont elle nous traite ? 5h que l'on court sans même s'être arrêté une seule fois ! Tout ça parce que mademoiselle Sakura veut prouver qu'elle possède une meilleur endurance que nous !**

**- Je suis un peu fatiguée mais...**

**- Ah, Tu vois ! Tu es d'accord avec moi ? C'est intolérable !**

**- Ino... Elle veut simplement être rentrée avant que Naruto ne reparte avec Jiraya. J'aimerais le revoir moi aussi... Pas toi ?**

**- Cet imbécile de Naruto ? Oui il me manque un peu, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est qu'un prétexte ! Elle veut prouver que c'est elle la plus forte de nous trois !**

**- Tu... Tu crois ?**

**- Mais oui ! N'est-ce pas évident ? C'est la chouchoute de l'Hokage alors elle se croit supérieure. Je suis sur qu'en ce moment même elle doit rire de notre manque d'endurance et préparée une nouvelle stratégie pour s'attirer tous les mérites de cette mission ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle ! Elle se croit plus forte, plus intelligente, plus douée, plus belle...**

**- Mais... Elle est quand même belle tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis si c'est vraiment le cas alors son orgueil est justifié, étant donnée qu'elle nous surpasse dans tous les domaines, ou presque... Honnêtement je ne crois pas qu'elle soit si méchante Ino. »**

Sakura, bouleversée par ce qu'elle entendait, cru bien défaillir pendant quelques instants. Cependant, elle se ressaisit assez rapidement et décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Reprenant donc sa route comme si de rien n'était, elle quitta sa cachette et s'avança vers ses deux coéquipières. Celles-ci s'étaient tu à son approche et une fois encore le silence s'installa parmi l'assemblée... La jeune kunoichi se sentit alors extrêmement mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, le fait qu'Hinata l'est, en quelque sorte, défendue au mieux la réconforta un tant soit peu. Pour apaiser l'extrême tension qui régnait, elle se proposa de préparer le repas, ce qui enchanta la brune. La blonde, quand à elle, semblait considérer cela comme une nouvelle ruse qu'elle avait mise en place pour se venter de ses talents culinaires. Car il fallait bien l'avouer, Sakura avait des compétences remarquables en matière de cuisine, si bien qu'elle se débrouilla pour transformer les portion de nourriture en sachet – d'habitude immangeable – en un festin qu'elles se hâtèrent de déguster.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel quand elles décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Les duvets étaient chauds et moelleux, si bien que l'affaissement les gagna en un rien de temps. Il était si agréable de se blottir au sein d'une couverture épaisse alors que la fraîcheur de la nuit ne se faisait plus ressentir... Le repas s'étant déroulé dans le silence le plus absolu qui soit, la jeune fille se permit tout de même de glisser quelque mot à ses « amies » avant de s'endormir.

**« - Vous avez été très efficaces aujourd'hui les filles. Je vois que vous avez gagné en endurance et en agilité au cours de ces dernières années. Je ne manquerais pas de le signaler dans mon rapport de mission, soyez-en assurées... Bonne nuit !**

**- Bonne nuit... »**

Seule Hinata eue l'amabilité de lui répondre. Pour elle, qui ne s'attendait à rien, c'était déjà quelque chose de merveilleux que l'une des deux daigne enfin lui adresser quelques mots. Elle s'endormit donc dans l'espoir que demain lui apporterait un peu plus qu'un simple « bonne nuit »...

* * *

**||- Blabla de l'auteur :** Bon... Ce chapitre a été plutôt long à bouclé ! Tout du moins je ne suis pas peu fière du résultat !! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que mon style d'écriture ne vous a pas trop gêner. J'ai tendance, il est vrai, à formuler mes phrases de manière un peu complexe... Ce qui les rend parfois incompréhensibles ! De plus, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que j'aurais pu être amenée à commettre. Vos impressions sont les bienvenues alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour m'encourager à poursuivre ! Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps =)


	2. Complications

_**Chapitre 2 : Complications...**_

Contrairement à toute attente, la nuit avait été paisible. Bien que le réveil fut difficile, les trois jeunes filles étaient prêtent à partir aux alentours de 10h du matin. Le campement avait été replié, le feu éteint et les traces effacées. Sakura prit donc la parole pour signaler un changement dans la formation de groupe...

**« - Bien. Avant que nous repartions je souhaiterais vous signalez une petite modification... Comme vous le savez, nous sommes à moins de 3h de route du repère de l'Aka. Ce pourquoi il va falloir redoubler de prudence. Hinata ?**

**- O... Oui ?**

**- Je vais te demander de prendre la tête du groupe. Active ton byakugan et couvre-nous s'il te plaît. Moins on prendra de risque, plus vite cette mission sera terminée. Je passerais à ta suite et Ino se placera derrière moi. Ainsi, je pourrais te protéger en cas d'attaque frontale avec ma force physique. Ino, quand à elle, pourra prévenir les embuscades grâce à ses jutsu. Compris ? »**

Les deux concernées hochèrent la tête. Ce fut donc Hinata qui s'élança la première à travers l'épais feuillage, suivit de Sakura et d'Ino. Les trois kunoichis se mouvaient entre les arbres, sautant de branche et branche telles des chats sauvages. La brune avait activé son byakugan et scrutait les bois alentour en prévention d'un quelconque danger. La rose la suivait de près, une infime quantité de chakra concentré en son poing droite – au cas où. Pour finir, la blonde se contentait de clore la marche, consciente qu'elle n'aurait un rôle à jouer que lors d'une réelle bataille. Cette formation était pour le moins invulnérable, pensa Sakura. Il fallait bien avouer qu'à elles trois elles formaient une équipe redoutables. Les faiblesses de chacune étaient comblées par le talent des autres. Vu ainsi, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter... Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait atteindre la perfection étant donnée la froideur de leur relation.

* * *

Elles progressaient rapidement vers leur but. Aussi Sakura ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'elles avaient atteint le repère en à peine 2h. Ino et Hinata avait une endurance à en faire frémir les plus coriaces il fallait bien le dire. De son côté, l'effort physique n'était pas un problème vu qu'elle avait été formée par Tsunade. Jusque là tout allait donc pour le mieux... La base de l'Akatsuki se terrait au creux d'une montagne imposante et usée par les années. Le seul point d'accès semblait être une faille sur son flanc. Cependant, la prudence était de rigueur : tant de facilité était douteux. Mieux valait-il rester vigilant.

**« - Bon, nous y sommes. C'est une chance que nous ne nous soyons pas fait repérer. Profitons de cet avantage pour s'infiltrer dans leur base. La formation reste la même. Hinata ? Pourrais-tu examiner la falaise et nous dire ce qui s'y cache, s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui, bien sur. »**

Celle-ci tourna son visage en direction du point indiqué et examina la paroi de l'édifice avec précaution. Son expression se transforma bien vite en surprise, puis elle passa successivement de l'étonnement à la sévérité. Après avoir terminé son analyse du domaine, elle revint vers Ino et Sakura et leur expliqua ce qu'elle y avait vu.

**« - Il y a des forces étranges qui se déplacent dans la roche. C'est sans aucun doute les membres de l'Akatsuki. J'en ai repéré cinq en tout, mais il y en a certainement d'autre. Le granite qui forme la montagne agit comme une sorte de barrière face à mon byakugan. La roche est trop épaisse pour que je puisse y voir clair. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il y ai un réseau de tunnels... Donc cette montagne est habitée. C'est un vrai labyrinthe !**

**- Parfait Hinata c'est du bon travail ! Nous allons échafauder une tactique d'infiltration avant de nous jeter dans cet enfer. N'oublions pas que notre mission première est d'observer, et juste d'observer. Cependant, comme l'Hokage nous l'a dit, si nous arrivons à capturer l'un des membres de l'organisation, Konoha aura un avantage considérable sur l'Aka, mais aussi sur Orochimaru...**

**- C'est... dangereux.**

**- Oui. Mais toute mission comprend des risques, n'est-ce pas ? Bien... Avez-vous des suggestions pour le plan ?**

**- Non... Je suis douée en espionnage mais pas dans l'élaboration de stratégies. Désolé.**

**- Ino ?**

**- ....Aucune.**

**- Bon. Je vous propose que l'on passe par cette faille. De toute façon nous n'avons pas d'autres options pour rentrer. Hinata tu passeras devant et tu nous guideras vers un membre seul. Nous tenterons l'effet de surprise, bien que je doute que ça marche. Si le combat est nécessaire je prendrais toute responsabilité, avec votre consentement bien sur. Cela vous va ?**

**- Je ne crois pas qu'on ai d'autre choix... »**

Sur ce, elles se dirigèrent prudemment vers l'entrée. Une fois que la brune se fut assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger alentour, elles pénétrèrent dans l'entre de la montagne. Les couloirs étaient humides et poussiéreux, si bien qu'elles durent faire attention à ne pas glisser sur la mousse qui parsemait le sol. Sans aucun bruit, elles progressaient rapidement à travers le labyrinthe de tunnels qui n'en finissait plus. Pourtant, Hinata ne tarda pas à prendre la parole pour signaler une anomalie.

**« - Il y a un lac droit devant nous. Il s'étend sur 500 mètres à peu près.**

**- Y'a-t-il quelqu'un à ses abords ?**

**- Non, personne apparemment. Que faisons-nous ?**

**- On trace ! »**

Les trois jeunes filles s'élancèrent donc sur les eaux sombres de l'étang. Leurs pas s'harmonisaient en un clapotis aqueux à chacune de leur foulée. Tout semblait calme. Trop calme d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas normal que personne ne soit venu à leur rencontre. Sakura envisagea donc 3 possibilités : Soit il n'y avait rien ici et ce repère était inhabité, contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient cru. Soit elles avaient réussis à ne pas se faire repérer et dans ce cas, les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient des imbéciles finis. Soit c'était un piège et ils étaient tout à fait au courant de leur présence ici... La dernière était certainement la plus probable de toute. Et elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que c'était bel et bien la bonne...

* * *

A peine avaient-elles parcouru 100 mètres sur l'étendue d'eau qu'Hinata se stoppa net, entraînant l'arrêt brutal des deux autres derrière elle. Elle scruta le vide, l'air désespérément affolée. Son regard exprimait de l'incompréhension et de la peur. Elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même, fixant le haut et le bas, la droite et la gauche, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait justement pas. Que pouvait-elle bien voir ?

**« - Mais, qu'est-ce que...**

**- Qu'y a-t-il Hinata ?**

**- Je... Je ne comprends pas. Les marques de chakra... Les forces des six personnes que j'avait vues... Elles ont... Disparues d'un seul coup ! »**

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que des ricanements se firent entendre. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour voir avec exactitude d'où ils provenaient, mais ce qui était sur, c'était qu'elles étaient tombées dans la gueule du loup. Ino se figea sur place à l'écoute de ces rires graves qui emplissaient l'air tel un gaz toxique. Hinata, elle, était toujours aussi affolé et culpabilisait de ne pas avoir vu venir le piège. Sakura de son côté, serrait les dents... Elles s'étaient fait avoir en beauté !

**« - Merde...**

**- Sa... Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**- On commence par savoir à qui nous avons affaire. »**

En disant cela, elle reprit contenance et plongea sa main dans la petite sacoche accrochée à sa cuisse, pour en sortir une sorte de bâton en plastique. Elle le prit entre deux mains et le brisa d'un coup sec avant de le jeter de toutes ses forces en l'air. Une sphère lumineuse ne tarda pas à se former au dessus d'elles, éclairant la caverne dans son entier et révélant la gravité de leur situation : Il y avait en tout sept membres de l'Akatsuki autour d'elles ! Une fois encore, Sakura fut prise de haut le cœur, tandis qu'Hinata menaçait de s'évanouir à tout moment.

Itachi et Kisame se tenait à 10 mètres sur leur gauche, tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violets, en compagnie d'un autre recouvert de points de sutures, se trouvaient à 20 mètres sur leur droite. En face d'elle se trouvait Deidara, et à leur arrière un autre membre dont le visage était caché derrière un masque orangé... En ce qui concernait le septième, Sakura ne pu retenir un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle l'aperçut : Sasori. Elle qui était certaine de l'avoir tué il y avait 5 ans de cela, le voilà qui refaisait surface, perché sur un espèce de pantin désarticulé. Ses yeux couleur de sang la dévisageaient avec gourmandise et haine comme si elle eut été une sucrerie, tandis que son sourire se déformait en un rictus amer. Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il n'était pas difficile de deviner quelles intensions il nourrissait à son égard... Partit comme c'était, aucune des trois n'avait une chance de sortir d'ici vivante. Le combat était à présent inévitable, et autant dire qu'à trois contre sept, elles avaient peu d'espoir d'arriver vainqueurs.

**« - On s'est fait piéger comme de vulgaires souris...**

**- Et oui, hm. Quelle manque de chance, tu ne trouves pas, hm ?**

**- La ferme ! Depuis quand savez-vous que nous sommes ici ?**

**- Et bien... Depuis environs trois jours, hm. Zetsu a eut l'amabilité de nous prévenir de votre arrivé avant même que vous n'ayez quitté Konoha, hm. Quel manque de discrétion, c'est regrettable, hm. Oh ! Mais j'y pense... Il y a un ami à toi qui souhaite te dire bonjour, hm. Je suppose que tu vois de qui je veux parler, hm ? »**

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une masse difforme se précipita sur elle et lui assena un violent coup dans l'abdomen. Elle se plia en deux, déchiré par une douleur atroce. Un filet de sang coula le long de sa bouche alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de douleur. Ino et Hinata, toujours à ses côtés, reculèrent et un glapissement d'horreur. Elles étaient tétanisées et incapables de faire le moindre geste. Pendant ce temps, Sasori se pencha sur Sakura et lui murmura quelques paroles au creux de l'oreille qu'elle eut du mal à saisir, encore étourdie par le coup qu'il lui avait porté.

**« - Bonjour Sakura. Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai manqué ? »**

Contre toute attente, un sourire malsain et moqueur scia le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se mit à ricaner sous le regard perplexe de ceux qui l'entouraient. Alors comme ça cette ordure était toujours vivante ? Dans ce cas il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en débarrasser une seconde fois ! Elle se redressa péniblement sur ses jambes et mis son visage à hauteur de celui de Sasori qui semblait plutôt étonné de sa réaction. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de rire sous son nez dans une telle situation ? Sakura plongea un instant ses grands yeux verts dans les siens, tout en continuant de rire. Il fut bien malgré lui déstabiliser un instant par ses yeux emplit d'agressivité et d'amertume, mais surtout d'une beauté incomparable. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et répondit à ses propos.

**« - Bonjours Sasori... Tu dois aimer te faire botter le cul puisque même après la raclée que je t'ai mise la dernière fois tu reviens en demander ! Ta fierté en a prit un sacré coup, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Sur ce, elle lui assena un coup de poing vif et brutal au visage qui l'envoya valser à travers la caverne. Ce fut le coup de feu annonçant le départ d'un terrible combat.

* * *

**|| - Blabla de l'auteur :** Bon, voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! C'est ici que commence l'action... La romance viendra un peu plus tard !! Lol. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et je m'excuse une fois encore pour les fautes d'orthographe. Merci à ceux et surtout celles qui m'ont laissé un reviews ! A très bientôt et merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps !!


	3. Jouons à chat

_**Chapitre 3 : Jouons à chat.**_

Sasori ne pensait pas qu'elle répliquerait si vite. Il se releva péniblement de son point de chute et lança un regard mauvais à Sakura. Elle avait toujours cette force inhumaine et ça ne rendrait le combat que plus divertissant à son goût. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de lui sourire de manière provocante à son tour et s'élança une seconde fois dans sa direction. Au cours de ses dernières années elle avait, non seulement gagner en vitesse, mais sa puissance s'était elle aussi décuplée. Le pantin riposta sans plus attendre en bloquant le coup de pied qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui assener avec son bras gauche et tenta de la gifler avec sa main droite. La feinte manqua car la jeune femme se servit de la jambe qu'il avait emprisonnée comme d'un levier pour tourner sur elle-même. Prenant appuie sur celle-ci, elle sauta dans les airs pour revenir à la charge. Cette bataille promettait d'être difficile...

De leur côté, Ino et Hinata se défendaient tant bien que mal contre leurs assaillant. La blonde luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'homme aux cheveux d'argents, qui ne manquait pas de lui faire des remarques obscènes sur ses formes, alors que la brune combattait de son mieux contre Kisame. Apparemment, ils voulaient s'affirmer en un combat singulier, ce qui était une chance car s'ils s'étaient mis à deux sur une, elles n'auraient pas tenues longtemps.

Sakura avait pris l'avantage sur Sasori en détruisant bon nombre de ses marionnettes, mais elle savait que ce n'était là qu'un moment de répit car il avait certainement plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle se déplaçait gracieusement sur l'eau, évitant les aiguilles et les kunais empoisonnés, tentant parfois de se rapprocher pour l'atteindre directement. Cependant, et il fallait bien l'avouer, le pantin avait un avantage non négligeable sur elle, car il était spécialiste en combat à distance, alors que Sakura excellait dans le combat rapproché. Plus les choses avançaient, plus elle avait du mal à riposter. Elle allait donc mourir ici ? Elle ne reverrait pas son chère Naruto une dernière fois ? Non, c'était tout simplement inenvisageable ! Cela faisait deux longues et ennuyeuses années qu'elles attendaient son retour et il était hors de question que ces stupides membres de l'Akatsuki l'empêchent de le revoir !

A cette pensée, elle redoubla d'efforts. Usant de la ruse, de la vitesse et de la force, elle essayait par tous les moyens d'atteindre sa cible. Sasori remarqua aussitôt son changement de comportement. Ce n'était plus de l'amertume qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, mais bel et bien de la haine. Il fut bien vite dépasser par cette force brute qui lui faisait face et se retrouva projeté contre l'une des parois de la grotte. Il était piégé ! Et cette fois-ci, elle ne manquerait pas de le tuer pour de bon. La jeune femme fondit sur lui à une vitesse déconcertante pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Cependant, elle fut stoppée net lorsqu'elle entendit un cri strident résonner derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement, certaine que ce hurlement venait de l'une de ses amies. Et elle avait vu juste... Ino était replié sur elle-même, la main soutenant une blessure ensanglantée qui gisait le long de son bras, son regard braqué sur l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

**« - C... Comment ?**

**- Ah ah ah !! La malédiction de Jashin est sur toi ma jolie ! A présent tu ne peux plus t'en sortir. Je vais te faire agoniser dans d'atroce souffrance !**

**- Ino ! Ne reste pas là ! »**

Sakura avait fondu sur l'homme pour lui assener un violent coup de poing au visage qui l'envoya valdinguer sur la grève. Au même instant, elle entendit son amie, toujours à terre, poussé une plainte encore plus perçante que celle qu'elle avait émis quelques secondes plus tôt. La jeune femme se retourna prestement en sa direction pour voir le quel avait osé lui faire du mal... Cependant, il n'y avait personne. Elle resta interdite devant ce spectacle : Ino tenait sa mâchoire entre ses mains, comme si celle-ci était prête à se décrocher. Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'était évanouie. Hinata se précipita à son chevet sans plus attendre. Néanmoins, cela lui valut un violent coup dans la nuque de la part de Kisame, qui apparemment n'avait pas beaucoup aimé être délaissé en plein combat. Un rire grave et insensé résonna à travers la caverne.

**« - Ah ah ah !! Ce n'est pas bien de frapper ses amie, Sakura. Regarde ce que tu lui as fait la pauvre !**

**- De... Comment fais-tu cela ?!**

**- Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire ?**

**- Libère-là de ce jutsu où je te fais la peau !**

**- Oh... Mais dans ce cas viens et frappe moi. N'as-tu pas peur que ton coup soit de nouveau reporté sur elle ? » **

Sakura se tu brusquement. Il était vrai qu'en le frappant, elle risquait de blesser Ino une fois encore. Dans une situation aussi délicate que celle-ci, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul atout : sa ruse. Réfléchir ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se concentre pour réfléchir ! Sa technique avait forcément un point faible, et il suffisait qu'elle le trouve. Mais le fait était que, trop occupé avec son propre combat contre Sasori, elle n'avait pas suivit celui d'Ino face à cet homme. Quels gestes avait-il fait ? Pourquoi sa peau avait-elle ainsi changé de couleur ? Cet étrange symbole sur la rive du lac avait-il un lien avec tout cela ? Elle avait les éléments, mais aucune façon de les mettre en relation les uns avec les autres... C'était perdu d'avance ! Le seul qui aurait été capable de déchiffrer ce jutsu était Shikamaru. Mais il n'était pas là, donc inutile de songer à ce qui aurait pu être s'il l'avait été. A ce stade, elle ne pouvait plus s'en sortir...

**« - Oh... Est-ce que tu abandonnes ? Moi qui espérais me mesurer à celle qui a mis Sasori dans un état pareil...**

**- Tu parles de moi dans mon dos, Hidan ?**

**- Oh ! Sasori. Tu t'es vite remis à ce que je vois. Ton jouet rend les armes... On en fait quoi ?**

**- On a cas joué à chat, hm. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une petite partie, hm.**

**- Très bonne idée Deidara. Qu'en penses-tu Sasori ?**

**- Pourquoi pas. Mais je vous préviens... Je me réserve le plaisir de la tuer. Elle fera une magnifique poupée, ne pensez-vous pas ?**

**- Très certainement, hm. Alors Sakura... Jouons à chat, hm !**

**- Vous... Vous êtes complètement tarés ma parole !**

**- Peut être bien, hm. Bon, tu connais les règles, n'est-ce pas, hm ? Nous te donnons 15 secondes pour courir le plus loin possible, hm. Passé ce délai chacun de nous te traquera... Jusqu'à ce qu'on t'est attrapé, hm ! Mais n'oublie pas que... La capture signifie la mort, hm ! Bien, commençons...**

**- Je... Non ! C'est quoi ce jeu débile ?!**

**- Un...**

**- J'ai dit stop !**

**- Deux, hm...**

**- Trois...**

**- Vous avez un sérieux problème !**

**- Quatre...**

**- Et merde à la fin !! »**

Elle partit à toute vitesse en direction d'Hinata, qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Ino, et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, tandis qu'elle prenait la blonde sur son dos. Cette plaisanterie serait peut être bien la seule opportunité qu'ils leur laisseraient. Avec un peu de chance et à l'aide du byakugan d'Hinata, elles trouveraient une sortie pour quitter cet enfer avant que les membres de l'Akatsuki n'aient pu les attrapés. Cependant il fallait faire vite.

**« - Cinq, hm...**

**- Cours Hinata ! »**

* * *

Elles partirent aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient à travers l'un des tunnels qui bordait la rive de l'étang. Le fracas de leurs pas résonnait dans l'immense labyrinthe. Hinata, qui avait gardé son byakugan activé, tenta de trouver une sortie, mais il semblait que la montagne était déchue de toute issue. Pendant qu'elles couraient toujours et encore plus vite, un plan germait dans l'esprit de Sakura. L'idée lui était venue prestement mais elle craignait de la mettre en œuvre. Ce plan n'était pas mauvais en soi-même mais les chances pour qu'il fonctionne se trouvait être on ne peut plus minimes. D'autant plus qu'il avait une anomalie non négligeable dans les conditions de sa réussite... Cependant, c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à elles.

**« - Hinata...**

**- Oui ?**

**- Guide-nous jusqu'au flan de la montagne, là où nous sommes le plus près de l'extérieur.**

**- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Fais-moi confiance, j'ai une idée. »**

Hinata sembla hésiter un moment. N'oublions pas que les deux jeunes filles avaient perdu leur complicité d'antan et qu'il était donc difficile d'instauré une relation d'extrême confiance entre elles. Néanmoins, la brune savait que Sakura avait une intelligence qui surpassait celle de la plupart des ninjas, ce pourquoi elle décida de l'écouter. Elles couraient toujours à travers les tunnels obscurs... Sakura savait que le moment était venu de savoir. Il fallait qu'elle sache maintenant car après ce serrait peut être trop tard. Elle prit donc la parole...

**« - Hinata. Pourquoi Ino et toi vous me détestez autant ? »**

La concernée étouffa un hoquet de surprise et son visage se teinta d'un voile rouge écarlate. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant les mots qui expliqueraient au mieux ses tors.

**« - Je ne te déteste pas. C'est juste que... Tu as toujours été la meilleure...**

**- Quoi ? Tu... Tu veux dire que tu es jalouse ?! Mais c'est complètement absurde enfin !**

**- Non, ca ne l'est pas... Ino te méprise parce que tu es plus belle qu'elle. Temari ne t'apprécie pas parce que Shikamaru complimente souvent ton intelligence. Tenten pense qu'il n'est pas juste que tu es accédé à un entraînement avec l'Hokage alors qu'elle n'y a pas eut droit. La plus part des filles te détestent parce que les garçons ne voient que toi. Et moi je... Je suis jalouse des regards que Naruto te porte.**

**- Tu... Tu n'es pas sérieuse pas vrai ?**

**- Je le suis ! Dès qu'il est avec toi il ne fait que sourire. Il te dévore des yeux comme si tu étais une friandise ! Je suis jalouse, oui... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne fais même pas exprès d'être comme ça ! Tout le monde t'admire et bon nombre de personnes veulent te ressembler, mais on dirait que tu ne le sais pas !**

**- Je... Je l'ignorais oui. »**

Le silence s'en suivit. Sakura restait interdite devant cette déclaration. Ainsi la seule raison pour la quelle elle avait perdu ses amis les plus proches était la jalousie ? Une putain de jalousie ?! Sa vie n'avait été que tristesse et solitude durant tant d'années à cause d'une absurdité pareille ? Et elle qui pensait avoir déçu ceux qui croyaient en elle à cause d'une faute quelconque dont elle ne se souvenait plus... Elle n'était finalement pas en tors ? Il y avait donc un moyen de se faire pardonner. Mais à bien y penser elle se voyait vraiment très mal aller vers ceux qui la détestaient et leur dire «excuser moi d'être la meilleure»... Cela en devenait presque comique et pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps, Sakura se sentit légère et en harmonie parfaite avec ce qu'elle était. Elle ne pu d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de rire. Le son cristallin et angélique qui sortit de sa bouche surpris Hinata, qui tourna la tête au trois quarts pour découvrir une kunoichi qui souriait à pleine dents.

**« - Ha ha ha !!**

**- Sa... Sakura ?**

**- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Juste un rire nerveux. Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi extraordinaire ! Ha ha ha !! Merci d'avoir été aussi franche avec moi. Je vais faire des efforts pour être moins fabuleuse ! Ha ha ha.**

**- Oh... De rien. Mais tu sais... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis désolé pour tout ça.**

**- Ne t'en fais donc pas Hinata ! Je suis heureuse qu'on est eu cette mission ensemble. Ca nous aura permis de mettre nos différents de côtés !**

**- O... Oui, Saki. »**

Elle écarquilla subitement les yeux. Depuis combien d'années personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi ? Entendre son surnom était pour elle la concrétisation du renouveau de leur amitié. Elle en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps ! Et maintenant qu'Hinata s'était rangée de son côté, elle aurait tout le loisir de se racheter au près des autres. A cette pensée, son sourire disparu. Non... En fait elle n'en aurait malheureusement pas l'occasion. Au début elle hésitait vraiment à mettre son plan à exécution. Mais à présent elle avait la certitude que son choix était le bon. Quitte à mourir ici, autant sauver celles à qui elle tenait tant.

**« - Nous y sommes Saki ! Ce mur a moins de deux mètres d'épaisseur. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?**

**- Prends Ino avec toi. Tu penses pouvoir la porter jusqu'au village ?**

**- O... Oui bien sur mais...**

**- Prends-là c'est tout. Ne pose pas de questions et ais confiance en moi d'accord ?**

**- D'accord... »**

Sakura déposa délicatement Ino sur les épaules d'Hinata et entreprit de soigner partiellement le plus gros de ses blessures. La lueur verte éclairait le tunnel de façon inquiétante mais elles n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Lorsque la rose se fut assurée que son amie tiendrait le coup jusqu'au village, elle se détacha d'elle et se positionna devant la paroi rocheuse. Adressant un dernier coup d'œil à Hinata elle lui expliqua comment elle devrait se comporter.

**« - Hina... Je vais défoncer ce mur et créer une sortie vers l'extérieur. Lorsque ce sera fait, je veux que tu passe par la crevasse et que tu coures de toutes tes forces en direction de Konoha. Ne te retournes surtout pas... Quoi qu'il arrive continus de courir sans t'arrêter ni regarder en arrière. Tout ira bien... Fais-moi juste confiance.**

**- Et... Et toi ?**

**- Je te suivrais de près. Mais avant je vais devoir refermer l'accès pour qu'ils ne nous suivent pas.**

**- Je... Je t'attendrais alors.**

**- Non !! Tu pars un point c'est tout ! Ca risque de prendre du temps. Ino a besoin de soins alors penses à elle et cours ! C'est bien compris ? Je ne veux en aucun cas et sous aucun prétexte que tu ralentisses, et encore moins que tu reviennes sur tes pas !**

**- O... Oui. »**

Face à l'insistance de son interlocutrice, Hinata finit par céder à sa requête. Sakura, contente de l'avoir convaincu, se tourna vers le mur et concentra son chakra dans sa main droite. Elle leva son bras avec vitesse et prestance et l'abattit contre la pierre qui céda instantanément sous l'effet du choc. Un craquement sourd fit écho le long du couloir et la roche se brisa sans plus attendre. Bientôt, la lumière du jour perça dans la grotte et à peine la poussière était-elle retombée au sol, qu'Hinata s'élançait déjà à travers les arbres.

* * *

Sakura la regarda s'éloigner au loin, puis disparaître dans les feuillages. Elle ferma les yeux et pista son chakra pour s'assurer que cette dernière avait suivit ses indications et ne l'attendait pas... C'était le cas et elle remercia les dieux pour ça. Elle resta un instant immobile devant l'entrée de la caverne et sourit une dernière fois au soleil avant d'entendre plusieurs rires derrière elle.

**« - Chat... Trouvé, hm !**

**- Oh ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Il semblerait que deux de nos jouets se soient fait la malle... C'est regrettable. Néanmoins il me reste ma future marionnette.**

**- Je vais aller les chercher, hm... Elles ne doivent pas être bien loin, hm. »**

Sur ce, Deidara plongea sa main dans le sac d'argile accroché à sa ceinture et la ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un étrange oiseau au creux de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il le jeta en l'air, la taille de ce dernier décupla en une fraction de seconde, ce qui permit à l'artiste de monter dessus sans aucun mal. Il prit son envole et commença à s'éloigner en direction du sud – la où se trouvaient Ino et Hinata. Cependant, il n'eut pas parcourue 10 mètres qu'un violent coup de poing l'expulsa hors de sa monture. Il se réceptionna adroitement sur ses jambes et leva la tête pour fixer la personne qui avait eut le culot de lui faire pareil affront : Sakura.

**« - N'y penses même pas chéri... Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis restée ici avec la simple intention de me faire tuer ?**

**- Hm... C'est très honorable de ta part de chercher à protéger tes amies mais... Tu penses vraiment pouvoir retenir sept membres de l'Aka à toi toute seule, hm ?**

**- J'y compte bien oui. Dix minutes devraient suffirent à les mettre hors de danger. Je n'ai qu'à tenir dix petites minutes et tout sera réglé.**

**- Oh... Et bien dans ce cas j'espère que tu en profiteras à fond, hm... Parce que ce sera les dix dernières minutes de ta vie, hm ! »**

**

* * *

**

**|| - Blabla de l'auteur :** Troisième chapitre... bouclé !! *Fiou* j'ai eut du mal à le finir celui-là xd. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu !! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit reviews pour donner vos impressions, ca fait toujours plaisir !! =)


	4. Bienvenue en enfer

_**Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue en enfer.**_

Son choix était fait, et le doute qui l'avait traversé quelques minutes plus tôt avait sombré dans la certitude. Ce sacrifice n'était pas un fardeau pour elle, et bien au contraire, Sakura le portait avec toute la dignité qu'il fut possible d'avoir. Une mort telle que celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à connaître avait tout d'honorable : Périr en protégeant ceux qu'elle aimait... Voilà qui glorifiait au plus au point son statut de ninja. La jeune fille n'avait aucun regret, si ce n'était le fait qu'elle ne verrait jamais l'aube de ses 19 ans. De par cela, elle perdait aussi l'occasion d'admirer pour une toute dernière fois le visage de Naruto... Il lui en voudrait peut être d'être morte ainsi, le laissant seul. Sans parler du fait que son décès réduirait une fois de plus le nombre de membres qu'il restait de l'équipe n°7. Mais après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps que cette escouade n'avait plus lieu d'exister...

Sakura faisait donc face aux sept ennemis qu'elle allait combattre, ses yeux marquant la détermination et le courage qui brûlaient en elle. Peut être aurait-elle du avoir peur, mais dans un tel sacrifice, la peur n'avait pas lieu d'être. La prestance et la volonté émanaient d'elle comme la lumière émane du soleil... Et à vrai dire, jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle. La jeune fille se déplaça lentement sur son côté droit et traça une ligne sur le sol à l'aide du kunai qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Les criminels la regardèrent faire sans sourcilier et attendirent patiemment qu'elle eut finit...

**« - Vous voyez cette ligne ?... Moi vivante, jamais vous ne la franchirez. »**

Plusieurs de ses interlocuteurs ricanèrent, tandis que d'autres restèrent silencieux. Elle ne manquait pas d'audace, il fallait bien l'avouer ! Cependant, les plus joueurs d'entre eux, tels que Kisame et Hidan, virent dans sa provocation comme une sorte de défis. Sans le vouloir, Sakura venait de leur proposer un nouveau jeu au quel ils allaient s'adonner avec le plus grand des plaisirs...

**« - Oh... Et bien dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à te tuer.**

**- Dommage... Je l'aurais bien mise dans mon lit !**

**- Ne l'abîmez pas trop où je ne pourrais jamais faire d'elle une marionnette.**

**- Pauvre petite chose, hm. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, hm**

**- Vous m'avez l'air bien sur de vous... On verra bien si je gagne ou pas. De toute façon, ma vie s'arrête ici alors je n'ai plus aucune raison de ménager mes réserves de chakra. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que jamais vous ne prendrez la vie d'Ino et d'Hinata ! »**

Certains furent surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Itachi fut d'ailleurs l'un des premiers à examiner la chose. Tant de lucidité de la part d'une si jeune personne l'étonna fortement. Rare étaient ceux qui avaient le courage de braver la mort comme elle le faisait. Aussi, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver à son égard un tant soit peu de pitié et peut être même une lueur de respect. D'autres, tels que Deidara et Sasori, reconnurent intérieurement qu'elle ne manquait pas de bravoure, et allèrent même jusqu'à qualifier cela d'une sorte d'Art...

* * *

_00min._

Hidan fut le premier à prendre part au «jeu». Il fondit sur elle à une vitesse incroyable, les yeux emplit de démence et... d'excitation ? Sans plus attendre, Sakura leva son poing débordant d'énergie et l'abattit sur le sol. Celui-ci se brisa comme du vers, formant une crevasse qui s'élargit en direction de son assaillant. A sa plus grande surprise, il ne l'évita pas et fonça à travers les débris de roches qui volaient dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il en sortit, son visage et son corps étaient recouverts de bon nombre de coupures qui semblaient plutôt graves. Néanmoins, il ne stoppa pas sa course et continua de progresser vers la jeune fille. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il fut devant elle, prêt à frapper. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire et, concentrant son chakra à l'extrémité de ses dix doigts, bloqua sa faux entre ses mains. Les lèvres d'Hidan se déformèrent alors en un rictus démentiel et obscène, tandis qu'il la complimentait sur la manière qu'elle avait de parer ses attaques. Décidément, les membres de cette organisation étaient tous plus fous les uns que les autres !

Sakura repoussa avec force et agilité l'immense faux à trois lames afin de pouvoir utiliser ses bras pour le frapper. Elle leva, une fois encore, sa main, mais fut projetée en arrière avant même d'avoir eut le temps de l'abaisser. Un craquement sourd retentit dans son torse, annonçant une ou deux côtes brisées. La douleur atroce qui sévissait son corps, l'obligeait à rester assise. Son souffle était saccadé et rauque. Elle eut d'ailleurs grand peine à relever la tête pour voir lequel d'entre eux était à l'origine de son mal... Sasori. Il ricanait sourdement devant son état d'extrême faiblesse, heureux de lui avoir fait si mal. Pour toute réponse, Sakura se releva péniblement et lui sourit à pleine dents. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle allait en baver !

_03min. _

A peine fut-elle remise sur pied que le pantin fondait déjà sur elle. La jeune kunoichi, encore étourdie par le coup qu'il lui avait porté, esquiva son attaque du mieux qu'elle le pu et s'éloigna un tant soit peu de son agresseur. Mais son malheur continua de plus belle lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit d'épée scier l'air à sa gauche. Kisame tenta de lui assener un violent coup avec Samehada, mais elle l'évita juste à temps, bondissant dans les airs à l'aide de ses deux pieds encore vacants. Cependant, une douleur encore plus atroce que celle qu'elle supportait déjà lui scia les côtes lorsqu'elle ratérrit quelques mètres plus loin. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle s'affaissa de tout son long par terre en un gémissement de douleur. Il fallait qu'elle se soigne et vite, ou les os brisés qui lui traversaient le corps aurait vite fait de lui déclencher une hémorragie interne en transperçant ses poumons. Sans plus attendre, elle porta une main sur le côté de sa poitrine et entreprit de réparer les dégâts causés.

_05min._

Des yeux surpris observèrent la scène. Une auréole verte flottait le long de son torse, alors que sa main parcourait avec vitesse et précision ses côtes brisées. Le visage de la jeune fille déformé par la douleur, ne tarda pas à se décrisper pour laisser place à une expression de réel soulagement. A peine quelques secondes plus tard elle était sur pied, toute blessure envolée... Alors ainsi elle possédait l'art de la guérison ? Et elle semblait même le manier à la perfection étant donné la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait soigné ses blessures. Il ne fallait surtout pas négliger une telle chose.

_06min._

Itachi et Kakuzu échangèrent un regard silencieux qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Sakura sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Si le détenteur du sharingan se décidait à l'attaquer alors elle mourait sans même avoir eut le temps de dire «ouf». Il était à son goût le plus redoutable de tous et la simple idée qu'il puisse utiliser son mengekyou sur elle la terrorisa comme jamais... Non ! Elle ne devait pas avoir peur ! La mort était une évidence à présent et elle l'avait accepté. Que le coup fatal vienne de l'Uchiwa ou d'un autre importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait dès lors était le fait de protéger ses deux amies en fuite. Plus que trois minutes et elles seraient sauves. Que pouvaient bien représenter trois misérables minutes dans sa longue vie de ninja ? Rien !

* * *

La jeune fille repris contenance aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était sentie déstabilisée. Ses yeux fendirent une nouvelles fois ceux de Sasori, toujours planté devant elle. Remarquant son changement d'attitude, le pantin figea son sourire en un rictus dédaigneux et contrarié. Lui qui prévoyait qu'elle le supplierait piteusement de l'épargner, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Elle avait beaucoup trop d'estime de soit et de courage pour se permettre pareille chose. Cela lui retirait le privilège d'un merveilleux spectacle dont il avait espéré qu'il se réalise depuis bon nombres d'années. Mais bon, puisqu'elle était apparemment déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout, il lui offrirait une mort rapide et ferait d'elle son pantin, comme toutes ses autres victimes... Et quelle merveilleuse poupée elle ferait !

_07min._

Kisame fut le premier à revenir à la charge. Son épée de barbare fendit l'air en un crissement suraigu qui ne manqua pas de lui faire vibrer les tympans quand elle s'abattit sur elle. Sakura l'évita une fois encore de justesse. Un courant d'air glacé lui caressa les joues lorsqu'elle bondit en arrière, esquivant l'immense lame qui se trouvait alors à pas moins de trois centimètres de son visage. Hidan fondit à son tour sur la malheureuse, brandissant sa faux à trois lames avec force et brutalité. Sakura du alors trouver le juste équilibre entre ses deux assaillants. Si elle reculait trop, elle se retrouverait planter sur l'arme du prêtre Jashin, et si elle ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas en avant, alors Samehada se chargerait de la réduire en miettes. Le combat des trois protagonistes se transforma alors bien vite en un balai mortel. Sakura bougeait avec grâce et agilité, contrastant avec l'affreuse violence dont faisaient preuve les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ses mouvements n'avaient aucune rapidité, juste une précision des plus minutieuses qui soit.

**« - Tu bouges bien fillette !**

**- Et tu n'as encore rien vu sal requin d'eau douce ! **

**- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas jouer sans moi, hm ? »**

Cette danse dura jusqu'à l'instant où Deidara décida de s'y mêler. L'artiste s'élança sur elle, unissant ses attaques à celles de ses deux camarades. Sakura se sentit bientôt faiblir. Elle utilisait beaucoup trop de chakra. A trois contre un, ses chances de réussites étaient dérisoires. Ses gestes se firent de moins en moins précis, de moins en moins souples. Tout se concrétisa lorsqu'une aiguille recouverte de venin piqua droit sur elle...

_10min._

Elle y était arrivée. Le compte à rebours prenait fin ici, et sa vie s'achevait par la même occasion... Ino et Hinata ne pourraient plus être rattrapés à présent. Un sourire incroyablement triste prit forme sur ses lèvres ensanglanté alors qu'elle imaginait pour la toute dernière fois le visage des deux amies et camarades de missions qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de revoir. Le film de sa vie, retraçant l'effigie de tous ceux qu'elle avait chéris durant tant d'années, défila instantanément devant ses yeux. Et une fois encore, elle se rappela de l'instant où tout avait commencé... Ce moment où sa vie avait prit un tournant décisif et où elle avait enfin compris ce que le mot «amitié» signifiait réellement : Son premier jour en tant que membre de l'équipe n°7. Son premier jour aux côtés de Sasuke et de Naruto. Sasuke, celui qu'elle avait aimé, protégé, puis détesté. Naruto, cet imbécile idéaliste qu'elle avait méprisé, et qui avait finit par devenir son rayon de soleil...

L'aiguille fondait sur elle avec une vitesse lente et insoutenable. Le temps semblait s'être figé et chaque bruit, chaque geste autour d'elle n'était plus qu'une ombre perdu dans le brouillard. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, cette aiguille meurtrière et tous ses souvenirs qui flottaient dans sa mémoire... Mais aucun regret, juste la tristesse de devoir tout quitter si brutalement.

**« - On dirait bien que je suis échec et mat cette fois-ci... »**

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le coup, la douleur, la mort... Mais rien ne vint. Ayant perdu la notion du temps, elle ne savait plus si cela faisait des secondes ou des minutes qu'elle patientait. Et bientôt, des cris indignés se firent entendre autour d'elle. Dans un semblant d'hésitation, elle se résigna à rouvrir les yeux... Et le choc fut si haut en sensations qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre, tombant de tout son long sur les fesses. Itachi et l'autre homme aux multiples cicatrices se tenaient devant elle... Grâce à eux, Sakura venait d'éviter la mort.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, son corps était prit de convulsions et son esprit se brouillait. Chacun de ses membres refusait d'obéir à sa volonté. Elle aurait voulu savoir. Elle aurait voulu comprendre. Mais à peine avait-elle entrouvert les lèvres qu'elle bascula dans l'inconscience, le manque d'énergie ayant eut raison d'elle... Quelques voix, dont celle de Sasori effleurèrent ses tympans avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement.

* * *

Le silence régnait ici, et après le chaos qui avait eut lieu quelques heures au part avant, l'infinie plénitude qui l'enveloppait agissait comme un somnifère réparateur sur elle... Du silence ?! Elle se réveilla en sursaut. La panique ne tarda pas à la gagner. Sakura se trouvait dans une chambre étroite aux murs grisés et effrités par le temps. Tout son être reposait dans un unique lit au centre le la pièce – qui entre-autre était le seul meuble apparent. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ?

Son esprit ayant retrouvé sa vivacité grâce au sommeil régénérateur, elle analysa en vitesse la situation. Les évènements passés lui revinrent en mémoire : Le piège, la fuite, le combat, la mort... La mort ? Pourtant elle n'était pas morte, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors le paradis était un endroit bien étrange pour qu'elle se retrouve dans pareille chambre. Non, elle était bel et bien vivante... Grâce à ces deux hommes ! Pourquoi l'avaient-ils protégée ?

**« - Cette histoire sent vraiment le roussi...**

**- C'est peu de le dire. »**

Sakura sursauta brusquement. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette pièce. Tout du moins, elle ne l'était plus. Son regard vira sans plus tarder vers l'origine du son... Elle le regretta amèrement lorsqu'elle entrevit deux yeux rouges sang la fixer à travers l'obscurité de la pièce. L'angoisse lui tordit douloureusement le ventre. Cet homme l'effrayait comme nul homme ne l'avait effrayé au part avant. Elle le craignait, le méprisait, le haïssait.

**« - Tu dois te demander où tu te trouves, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- ...**

**- Tu es au quartier général de l'Akatsuki.**

**- Pardon ?! »**

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la fois de surprise et de terreur. Disait-il vrai ? Non, impossible ! Et de toute façon, que viendrait-elle faire ici ? Les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient idiots, certes, mais certainement pas assez bêtes pour la trainer dans pareil endroit. Ils auraient bien trop peur qu'elle s'enfuit et aille rapporter leur position à Tsunade ! Il ne pouvait que mentir... Tout du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

**« - Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne suis pas du genre à perdre mon temps en mentant.**

**- ... Pourquoi ?**

**- ...**

**- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?!**

**- Ne te méprends pas. Je me fiche que tu meurs ou que tu vives. Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'aurais certainement pas été épargné. Mais le fait est que ta présence ici nous arrange... Ce pourquoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu fais officiellement partie des nôtres.**

**- Quoi ?! Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ?!**

**- Nous avons besoin d'un ninja médecin ici. Kakuzu et moi-même avions convenu de te capturé depuis le début. Ca nous évitera des dépenses inutiles pour d'éventuels soins, ce qui arrange tout le monde, car comme tu dois le savoir nous possédons un budget réduit. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres du chef. Si tu veux te plaindre prends t'en à lui.**

**- Non ! Je refuse ! Vous ne pouvez m'y contraindre !**

**- Bien sur que si. N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire. La discussion est close. Quelqu'un viendra t'apporter ton dîner ce soir. Tu dois avoir faim après être resté neuf jours dans les vapes.**

**- Neufs jours ?! »**

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Sakura seule avec elle-même... Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Mieux aurait-il valu qu'elle meure !

* * *

**||- Blabla de l'auteur :** Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre ! Je manque vraiment d'inspiration en ce moment, inutile de le cacher... Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu lol. Le temps me manque avec les cours, donc mes posts sont très espacés les uns des autres. Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour publier cette suite. Je comptais la reprendre car elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas su trouver le temps et la motivation lol. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous garantit que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus soigné ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont eut l'infinie gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires ! Je nomerais donc haricovert, Jeff-La-Bleue, Kimy-Green, ma très chère cousine Luka Tatsumi (vivement qu'on se revoit ça fait bien trop longtemps ! lol) et pour finir MusicPoynt ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous, et à très bientôt !


End file.
